It's Hurt!
by PureDraconis87
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung." "Nado, Kyu." "Ini berbeda." "Mianhae" Cinta seharusnya membebaskan semua batas. KyuMin/Yaoi/Angst/Kyuhyun POV. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Cho Kyuhyun belongs to Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin belongs to Cho Kyuhyun. I don't own anything, just having the plot.

**It's Hurt!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By**

**PureDraconis87**

_**Cinta itu hakiki.**_

_**Abadi.**_

_**Berhak dimiliki semua orang.**_

_**Membebaskan semua batas.**_

oOoOo

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung." Bisikku lirih tepat ketika saat dia melenggang pergi menjauhiku. Aku menggenggam tanganku erat, berusaha mengusir sesak yang sudah terlalu lama mengendap dalam hatiku. Aku termangu, diam menatap punggungnya yang bergerak semakin menjauhiku. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Menikmati aroma musk yang menguar penuh dari tubuhnya. Lalu meminjam sebentar saja hangat kulit putihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Sekali lagi kata-kata itu meluncur begitu indah dari bibirku. Perlahan. Pelan. Dan sempurna. Dari sudut mataku, kembali kutemukan benih-benih air mata lahir. Tetes demi tetes. Menjadikannya sebuah tangisan. Lagi. Selalu dan terus seperti ini.

oOoOo

Seharusnya… sejak dulu aku tak boleh membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh mengakar kuat di hatiku, menjadikannya sulit untuk dihancurkan. Seharusnya… aku tak membiarkan sedikit pun celah ini terbuka, meloloskan Sungmin Hyung masuk dalam hidupku. Seharusnya… aku tak mencintainya.

_Seharusnya…_

Namun, kehidupan jelas bukanlah sebuah naskah scenario yang bisa ditentukan jalan ceritanya. Bukan juga sebuah novel yang dapat ditebak akhir kisahnya. Kehidupan adalah dermaga. Tempat beribu-ribu peti kata ternyata berlabuh menjadi satu. Tak bisa memilih dan tak bisa menolak kata ternyata mana yang _seharusnya _datang dan tertinggal.

Sama halnya seperti diriku. Yang tak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan seperti apa. Yang tak bisa memilih kepada siapa hatiku akan menggenggam. Yang tak bisa memilih kepada siapa suaraku akan memanggil. Dan yang tak bisa memilih untuk siapa nafasku akan terus berhembus.

Cinta terlarang.

Begitulah banyak orang menyebutnya. Tapi kenapa? Apa karena aku mencintai seorang laki-laki juga? Sepertinya.

oOoOo

Dalam hening yang merenggut suara. Dalam tangis yang mencuri senyum. Dalam kesedihan yang merampas bahagia. Seringkali aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, mencari jawaban yang menggantung di langit-langit tanpa awan; apa cinta ada hanya untuk laki-laki dan perempuan? Apa cinta hanya berhak dimiliki oleh laki-laki dan perempuan? Apa laki-laki sepertiku tidak berhak menikmati cinta dengan sesame laki-laki? Lalu… kenapa cinta seperti ini mesti ada, jika pada akhirnya hanya untuk disembunyikan dan diingkari keberadaannya? Bukankah seharusnya cinta membebaskan semua batas? Meski harus ditebas oleh sebilah tajam norma dan moral?

Sekali lagi aku tersesat dalam gua penuh pertanyaan. Gelap. Dan aku hanya bisa meraba dinding-dindingnya mencari jalan keluar.

oOoOo

Malam telah menggantung di pojok khatulistiwa. Menyisakan raut rembulan yang tersenyum pongah. Merasa sombong karena telah berhasil menemani malam para pujangga yang terlelap.

Jarum-jarum jam sudah berhenti di bawah angka 12. Namun, kegelapan belum seutuhnya menenggelamkan diriku dalam kantuk. Sudah berulang kali aku berputar dalam baringanku. Aku gelisah. Gundah gulana.

Lampu kamar mandi yang dibiarkan menyala, menyorot tepat pada Sungmin Hyung yang tidur terlelap. Seperti sengaja menggodaku untuk terus dan terus menatap wajahnya yang tampak damai. Oh Tuhan, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun Sungmin Hyung masih tampak menggetarkan.

Tanganku perlahan berjalan merayap di atas seprai. Mencoba meraih tubuhnya untuk kupeluk. Tapi, satu mili sebelum ujung jariku menyentuhnya, aku berhenti. Berhenti sebelum waktunya.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sekali lagi aku beranikan diri mengangkat tangan menyebrangi tubuh Sungmin Hyung. Namun lagi-lagi tanganku berhenti sebelum sempat meraih dirinya.

Aku pejamkan mataku erat, dan merasakan tanganku bergetar hebat. Dalam hati, aku berteriak meminta tolong untuk dikeluarkan dari hasrat yang mampu membunuhku setiap saat.

oOoOo

Aku adalah seorang yang berdiri di persimpangan. Yang tersesat di jalan berliku. Aku adalah seorang yang terjebak di persimpangan. Yang bingung menentukan arah.

Haruskah aku terus berjalan dan meraih dirinya? Atau… aku harus berhenti dan berbalik menjauhinya? Semuanya sama saja. Sama-sama tak memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

Aku menunduk. Dan melihat bagaimana debu-debu halus menempel dan mengotori kakiku. Kupikir, aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

oOoOo

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu,"

Ah… akhirnya aku mengatakan kejujuran itu. _Mister _takdir ternyata masih berbaik hati untuk menuntunku pada keberanian.

"Nado, Kyu," ia tersenyum. Membuatku merasa melayang.

Aku meniti wajahnya. Alis. Mata. Hidung. Bibir. Semuanya tampak sempurna. Betapa aku sangat memujanya.

Sungmin Hyung… dia begitu indah. Sangat indah.

"Ani. Ini… ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kataku pelan. "Ini berbeda, Hyung,"

Ia menatapku. Tampak bingung dengan perkataanku barusan. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Aku… aku mencintaimu seperti seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku mencintaimu layaknya sepasang kekasih,"

"Kyu… kau… kau becanda, kan?"

"Itulah yang aku inginkan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku serius, Hyung."

Ia tercengang. Seperti ditampar hujan topan, Sungmin Hyung melangkah mundur menjauhiku. Hanya selangkah. Tapi cukup untuk membuatku merasa menjijikkan.

Apa aku begitu menakutkan? Hingga Sungmin Hyung pun terlihat seperti ingin menjauhiku.

Ia membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Jebal, Hyung.. jangan katakan apapun jika itu hanya akan menyakitiku. Kumohon, jangan ucapkan jika itu hanya akan membunuh hatiku saja.

Aku telah tersakiti. Jauh. Jauh dari yang pernah aku bayangkan.

Aku mendesah perih. Kupejamkan mataku, ingin sekali menghilangkan sesak dalam hati. Namun, akhirnya aku sadar… tak sedikit pun sesak itu pergi. Tetap melekat. Tetap hidup. Meski telah diusir dan dicampakkan berulang kali.

"Arraseo." Dan kata-kata itu melompat begitu saja dari bibirku. Entah untuk apa. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku mengerti.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae." Ia memandangku, tatapannya tampak meredup kehilangan cahaya. Seakan menyesal telah membentang jarak di antara aku dengannya.

Aku memaksa tersenyum. Meski getir. "Gwaenchana, Hyung." Suaraku bergetar. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan kesakitanku. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

Dan aku berballik.

Dan melangkah.

Dan merasakan air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku.

Aku mencengkram kemejaku. Merejam dada. Di sini, di hatiku… di jiwaku.. di mana-mana sakit itu terasa.

Sejak dulu aku sudah tahu. Cinta seperti ini bukanlah cinta yang abadi. Bukanlah cinta yang diinginkan banyak orang. Hanya memberikan banyak kesakitan. Tidak seharusnya ada dan berjangkit.

Tetapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku telah terlanjur jatuh dan terjebak dalam labirin mengerikan ini. Adakah jalan keluar? Seharusnya aku mencari sejak dulu.

oOoOo

Apa semua ini menyakitkan bagiku? Sangat.

Apa aku kecewa? Tentu saja.

Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?

Langkahku gontai. Tersaruk-saruk berjalan di atas batu-batu kecil. Akan kemana sekarang aku menuju? Apakah itu masih dibutuhkan? Kurasa, arah tak lagi penting. Nyatanya aku memang telah tersesat di jalan yang tak pernah mengantarku ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada.

Aku hanya ingin… pergi… ke tempat di mana semua luka tak lagi berarti. Di mana luka tak lagi dapat menyakiti.

Cahaya. Aku butuh cahaya. Duniaku telah lama tertutup gelap. Aku butuh cahaya. Aku ingin cahaya. Tuhan, tolong berikan cahaya yang kubutuhkan.

_Aku terpuruk. Kesepian._

-FIN-

Syalalalalalalaa^^

Akhirnya jadi juga fanfic KyuMin.. kekekekekee^^

Gaa mau banyak cing cong, gaa mau banyak ngebeo.. Cuma mau bilang; **MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**


End file.
